


Lovespell Fools

by HowDidIEndUpHere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, Clary and Jace are bros, Clary is a little shit, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Jace doesn't handle emotions well, Jace is also a little shit, Lazy Mornings, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Oblivious Jace Wayland, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Triad - Freeform, drunk makeouts, they don't realize it's a date night though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDidIEndUpHere/pseuds/HowDidIEndUpHere
Summary: "At the end of the movie, Jace had fallen asleep, and Alec carried him to bed. The picture they made—comfy clothing, messy hair, and the soft lighting from the bathroom light. Well.It was nice."Magnus is mildly suspicious that Jace and Alec aren't as platonic as they think they are, but he also might be a little in love. With both of them. Which he did not anticipate. It's going well anyways, he thinks.





	1. Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I woke up at eight this morning! After sleeping for two hours! Because of motherfucking cramps! So I said fuck it and finished this chapter up. I want fluff, dammit. Also pancakes. Hmm... Pancakes.  
> I may or may not be very hormonal, so this may or may not make actual sense. It's not very edited, my apologies, but I like where the next chapter is going.  
> Not mine, all for fun and stress relief. Don't like, don't read, this is Malace, not Malec. Yaddah yaddah.

The front door slammed with enough force to rattle the loft. Magnus paused, set the bottle back down and listened carefully—

And Jace broke out into hysterical laughter in the front hall. Magnus rolled his eyes, pushed back the cauldron he had been working on, and peered out the doorway.

Jace laid across the couch, laughing hard enough that his eyes were scrunched up with tears. Alec leaned against the door, eyes wide and chest heaving. He saw Magnus, and cowered against the door. Magnus raised an eyebrow, and he relaxed.

“You’re fine, Magnus?” He asked.

Magnus eyed them both suspiciously. “Yes?” He drew the word out. “What did Jonathan do?”

Alec shook his head. “No, we went to track down a warlock making illegal sales. She got away, but she cursed me, first-“

Jace popped upright off the couch, a manic grin on his face. “It was hilarious!”

Alec looked traumatized. “Everyone was in love with me! Simon was flirting with me! Clary tried to kiss me!” Jace devolved into laughter again at the memory, so Magnus shooed him off the couch to make room for Alec. Alec obeyed Magnus’s gestures, and took Jace’s place on the couch.

“Who set the curse on you?” Magnus asked, igniting his hands and running them over Alec from head to toe.

Alec blinked. “Kara?”

“Kama,” Jace volunteered, and retook his position next to Alec. “Kama Sura.” Alec shifted slightly, and Jace leaned in to press his thigh to Alec’s.

“I haven’t heard of her…” Magnus mused, trying to find the impact point. He located it on Alec’s flank, and focused on the structure of the curse. Someone knocked the door, making Alec flinch away from his hands. Magnus pressed him back into the couch. The knocking continued, increasing in volume until Magnus waved Jace away to deal with it. Alec sank into the couch until his head was below the back, as Jace crossed the room and opened the door, interrupting the noise.

“Jace!” Izzy cried. “Is Alec here?”

Magnus was about to stand and speak to her when Alec clamped down on his arms. His eyes were wide, and he shook his head slightly.

“Magnus portaled him out, actually,” Jace lied smoothly. “That is… Wow, Iz.”

“I know, right? Will you give them to him?”

Jace coughed. When he spoke it sounded hoarse. “Yeah, totally. He’ll love these, Izzy.”

“Thank you so much, Jace! You’re the best-”

Jace shut the door in her face, and started making an odd little wheezing noise. Both Magus and Alec popped up over the couch to see what it was.

Jace was holding several bundles of roses, and slid down the door clutching them to his chest. His eyes were screwed up, and he was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Alec groaned, and collapsed back onto the couch. Magnus eyed them, though.

“Those are… from Izzy?”

Alec groaned louder, and Jace laughed louder. Magnus raised his eyebrows at Alec until he rolled his eyes and answered.

“Even Izzy’s affected. She clung to me as soon as I walked up to her, and Jace had to peel her off. She got into a fight with Simon over me.” He turned pathetic eyes up to Magnus. “That was when Clary tried to kiss me and declare her undying love. Just kill me, Mags.”

Magnus eyed Alec speculatively. “It affected Izzy?”

Alec groaned, and Jace fought his way over to the couch through his tears. He held the roses out to Alec, who glared at him. Jace was starting to snicker again, when Magnus lit them on fire, and Jace yelped and let go of them. They were gone before they hit the floor. Jace pouted at him, and Magnus stared at him contemplatively.

“You’re not affected? Not at all?”

Jace shrugged.

“Parabatai bond, probably.”

Alec nodded along, but Magnus squinted at him a little harder. “Hm. Go get me my pickled Buba root. It’s in a clear jar-“ Jace flapped his hand in acknowledgement and wandered towards his work room. Magnus stared after him for a second, before honing in on Alec. “I’m not affected, Alexander.”

Alec eyed him suspiciously. “You’re a warlock? Don’t you have protections for that sort of thing?”

Magnus gestured at Alec. “There’s nothing to defend against this, as far as I can tell. It slips under most magical defenses by going with brain patterns that are already there, and redirecting them. It’s more like a virus emanating from the host. I’m not affected, because I’m already in love with you, darling.”

Alec smiled goofily. “You are the one person I wanted to hear that from, today.”

Magnus stared him down, trying to refocus him. “If Izzy was affected, then Jace almost certainly should be.”

Alec shrugged. “It’s the parabatai bond. Our brains are already hardwired for each other. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Magnus opened his mouth, and then Jace came tramping back into the room waving a jar. “Is this what you wanted, Mag?”

Magnus shut his mouth. He sighed. “Yes, thank you, Jonathan.”

***

 

Alec and Jace were curled up on the couch together, mostly in each other’s space. Jace’s legs were draped over Alec’s lap, and they were tilted towards each other, heads down, grins on their faces. Jace said something, and Alec dug into the bowl of popcorn to throw it into Jace’s face. They devolved into a small popcorn battle, which Alec mostly won, until Jace stuffed a handful down his shirt. Then they both sat there trying to get the kernels out of all their clothing.

Jace glanced up, and saw Magnus hovering in the doorway. He smiled so brightly and genuinely that Magnus was momentarily stunned. Then Jace made grabby hands for the second bowl of popcorn, which Magnus carried in with a wry smile, and he settled down next to Alec. Alec draped his arm over Magnus’s shoulder, and Jace stretched his legs out further until he could tuck his socked feet under Magnus’s thigh. Magnus let him have the popcorn.

At the end of the movie, Jace had fallen asleep, and Alec carried him to bed. The picture they made—comfy clothing, messy hair, and the soft lighting from the bathroom light. Well.

It was nice.

***

Alec stood at the stove flipping pancakes with an expert twist of his wrist. Magnus admired his form studiously from the table, watched as he swayed slightly, bare feet shifting on tile floor. Alec hummed up and down, the barest hint of something like a hymn.

Jace shuffled in on socked feet, wearing sweatpants and an old grey tee. He barely made a sound, but did cross the floor to faceplant directly into Alec’s back. Alec tilted his head just enough that Magnus could see the fond smile on his face.

Alec kept humming, and flipped the pancake onto the stack that was already done. He poured batter into the pan with a deft hand, tilted it just a little, and left it to cook while he rubbed a thumb over Jace’s hand where it was wrapped around his waist.

Magnus stood quietly outside their field of vision, meandered to the coffee maker, and poured a cup. He cut it with a half inch of milk, and two teaspoons of sugar, and crossed the room to where they still stood. He laid a gentle hand on Jace’s lower back, let Jace lean into it just a little, and then waved the coffee by his face.

“Come sit down, Jonathan. Alec will bring those to the table in a moment.”

Jace rubbed his face against Alec’s back one last time, before peeling himself away and following Magnus to the table. He settled into a chair and hunched into his coffee, nose nearly falling into the mug. Magnus almost reached out to brush his hair back, but wrapped his hands around his own coffee, instead.

Alec brought them both plates, and Magnus tilted his chin up for the kiss Alec dropped on his mouth. When Alec sat between the two of them, Jace leaned in against Alec’s arm, and Alec reached out and held Magnus’s hand in his own.


	2. Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace did not anticipate having a drunk Alec kiss him. He definitely did not anticipate liking it. He may have been ignoring a few things, but he's definitely not anymore. No, now he's just panicking over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Drunk makeouts, with Jace's toes curling! (I don't know why I wanted that, but it's pretty much the entire reason behind that scene)  
> My sleep schedule is super fucked right now, which is why this is being posted at 3am, but I have an appointment with a psychologist! Yay! (ish)

It was a night off they had together, finally, and Jace had decided that Alec needed to relax. Magnus had agreed, but Alec hadn’t wanted to go out, so the three of them sat around the loft getting Alec drunk on anything he would try.

They’d started with shots for all three of them, which Alec had nearly spat out. After that followed a couple different cocktails and brands of whiskey, and something bright pink. Alec had liked each one a little better, both because they’d managed to pinpoint what he liked, and because he worked his way closer towards getting drunk.

Jace hovered somewhere around pleasantly buzzed while sipping on one of Magnus’s nicer whiskeys, and Magnus had stuck to a couple of cocktails, but Alec was starting to giggle despite few other signs of him being drunk. His deep voice remained clear, and he could walk around just fine, but his eyes were childishly wide when he smiled dopily up at Magnus.

“I really like you, Mags.”

Magnus laughed, and ducked down to kiss Alec’s nose. “I like you, too, Alexander.”

Alec grinned, perfectly happy with that information, and then turned until he could look at Jace, who was tucked into the corner of the couch. “I like you, too, Jace.”

Magnus snorted in the background. Jace raised his eyebrows at him, smiling slightly. “I hope you do, I’m your Parabatai.”

Alec frowned at him. “No, I like you besides that, Jace.”

Jace let his grin spread across his face. “Yeah, I like you, too, Alec.”

Alec seemed satisfied at that, and inched across the couch until he was almost in Jace’s lap. “That’s good.”

Jace put a steadying hand on Alec’s side, even though he didn’t seem to need it. “Yeah, man, I’m sure it is-“ And then he was cut off, because Alec’s lips slid over his, wet and soft and insistent.

Jace startled, but Alec just followed the slight movement, kissing into his mouth, sliding his tongue— _his tongue—_ past Jace’s lips, teasing at Jace’s tongue, just slight brushes until Alec slipped a hot hand around the back of Jace’s neck and dug his fingers into the perfect spot in the back— _oh, fuck._

His toes fucking curled, his fingers clenched at Alec’s side, he was probably making some sort of noise, but he honestly couldn’t tell. Alec pulled back ever-so-slightly, and Jace followed after. Alec’s lips curved against Jace’s mouth in a smirk. He consolingly petted his tongue across Jace’s before he pulled back, and this time he caught Jace’s lip between his teeth as he left, tugging on it with just enough bite to make Jace groan weakly.

And, wow. That was a completely different look of satisfaction on Alec’s face. He sat back in his spot on the couch, and leaned into Magnus’s side. Magnus. Fuck. Jace froze.

“Isn’t Jace pretty?”

But Magnus only chuckled, amused. “Very, Alexander, but you should probably ask before you kiss him.”

Alec frowned. “Can I kiss him?”

Jace breathed in too sharply, and choked on his own spit.

“Ask _him_ , Alexander. You should probably ask _him_.” Magnus was holding back laughter, and he flicked his eyes up to smile at Jace with a smirk. Then they dropped ever-so-slightly to Jace’s mouth, probably bright red. All of him was probably bright red. Oh, Angel.

Alec turned to look at Jace consideringly, and Jace finally found it in him to ignore the tingling in his limbs and force himself up. “Well, I think that’s enough alcohol for one night.” He tried to say it calmly, but his legs shook more than Alec’s had all evening. “I’m gonna go put… things away. And go to bed.”

Alec pouted at him, but yawned at the suggestion of bed. “Hmm. Bed’s probably a good idea.” He turned to Magnus. “We should go to bed, I wanna suck you off.”

Magnus sputtered, and Jace could feel the heat of a blush on the back of his neck. He turned on the spot, and walked straight into the kitchen, not looking back at all.

Alec was just drunk. And Jace is gorgeous, there’s really nothing behind it. There’s nothing. Alec and Magnus are happy, and Magnus apparently isn’t at all jealous--and has no reason to be, if his boyfriend is that willing to give blowjobs. Holy Angel above. Jace didn’t want to know what Magnus said in response to that, but when he peeked around the corner, neither of them were on the couch anymore.

He left the bottles on the counter, and hurried to his own room, shut the door behind him like a barrier.

…

Alec hadn’t seemed to remember the next morning—or it just didn’t matter to him—because he still handed Jace his coffee first thing with a fond smile. Magnus wandered out of his room on Jace’s tail, tie undone around his neck, and they kissed deep and slow in the middle of the kitchen. Jace looked away. He felt like an intruder. They broke apart, but stayed intimately close, and Alec laced his hands around Magnus’s waist.

“I’m gonna head in early,” Jace said, draining his coffee and getting up from the table.

Alec looked up, worry putting a line between his eyebrows. “Is everything fine?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jace waved him off. “I just wanna work with Clary on her hand to hand. She’s getting better at weapons, but she needs more strength.”

Alec nodded slowly. “Okay, just eat something before you go-“

Jace grabbed an apple and waved with it, before sprinting back to his room. He changed and ate the apple at the same time, and tossed the core into the trash on his way out.

“Have a good day at work!” Magnus called from the other room.

Jace paused in the doorway, debating saying goodbye to their faces. Yeah, no. “Later!”

…

Clary was not helpful.

They sat in the middle of the training room, sweaty and tired, and Clary was laughing at him.

“Jace, Magnus obviously doesn’t seem to mind, and Alec _started_ it. I really doubt he minds that you kissed back.”

“Well, what if I mind?” Jace blurted out.

She raised her eyebrows at him, eyes sharp. “You care that Alec kissed you? Or you care that you kissed back?”

Jace shifted awkwardly.

She grinned. “ _Jace Herondale_ -“

“Don’t-“

“Did you _like_ it?”

Jace flopped onto his back. “No,” He said petulantly.

She scooted forward until she could grin down at him. “I didn’t know you were bi.”

He gestured weakly. “Clary, _I_ didn’t know I was bi.”

She cackled at him, and leaned in so she could poke at his face. “How did you not know you were bi? Like, did you just think that everyone checked out guys?” He didn’t answer. She pulled her hand back, looking concerned. “You didn’t, right?”

He glared at her.

“You did!” She fell onto her back laughing, her hands wiping at her eyes.

Heels clicked across the floor until Izzy stared down at the two of them. “What’s so funny?”

Clary beamed up at her, and prodded Jace in the side until he groaned and rolled away from her. “Hey, hey, tell her, Jace.”

He groaned louder, and waved her off.

“Can I tell her, then?”

He glared at her, but gestured his acceptance.

“Jace didn’t know he was bi, he thought everyone checked out guys’ butts.”

Izzy’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, you didn’t realize you were bi? Jace, _I_ knew.”

Jace put his face back down on the cool floor, as Clary started laughing again.

Not helpful.


	3. Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Between paperwork, taking care of everyone who had been in the bar, and bringing in the injured Kama Sura, Alec didn’t make it back to the loft until seven that night. He leaned against the wall, listening to the sounds of Jace and Magnus’s intermingled laughter.
> 
> He toed off his boots in the entryway, and crept through the loft until he could peer into the kitchen. Jace was sitting on the counter with a Chinese carton, and Magnus lounged at the table with another. Jace fumbled his chopsticks, trying to get rice onto them as Magnus giggled at him and Jace pouted."
> 
> Magnus is more than a little in love with Jace, apparently, and at least Magnus has the guts to do something about that. Alec watches them happily from the sidelines. Maybe a little turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not keep it to three chapters. There will be at least one more. It might be porn. I am completely unrepentant.  
> Jace keeps getting cornered and kissed, but at least this time someone asked! Progress. Now we just have to get to Jace admitting he's in love with them. Next chapter will be Magnus, and some sort of a conversation there. There might be more from Jace and Alec's POVs, in order.

Alec stared up at the ceiling from where he lay across the couch. Magnus hovered somewhere outside of his line of sight, but Alec didn’t have the brainpower to turn his head and look at him. His boyfriend. The _love of his life_.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Alexander?”

“No,” Alec answered flatly.

Magnus leaned over the back of the couch, a martini glass dangling from one hand. “Do you want to tell me about it, or have a drink first?”

Alec groaned, and scrubbed his hands over his face. “I’m never drinking again in my entire life.” Magnus chuckled him, and sipped from the glass, eyes smug. “Don’t,” Alec half-whined, half-mumbled.

“You were certainly having fun last night.”

“Jace wasn’t.”

Magnus jumped his eyebrows skeptically. “Depends on what you consider fun.”

Alec glared at him. “Magnus, Jace _ran away._ I would definitely say he was not having fun when I _sat on him and kissed him.”_

Magnus shrugged halfheartedly. “I was having fun. You were both having fun until you started overthinking things.”

“I’m not overthinking things.”

Magnus hummed. “You definitely weren’t when he was moaning into your mouth.”

Alec glared at him. Magnus sipped at his drink innocently.

“You’re not helping.”

Magnus shrugged, and finished off his drink, letting the glass dangle from his fingers. “He’ll be back tonight. Talk to him then.” Magnus sashayed off. “I’m going to start on an order, darling! Have fun overthinking things!”

Alec wasn’t. He was just… Processing the memory of Jace sprinting out the door this morning.

…

Alec gave himself another hour of moping before he hauled his ass off the couch, and ambled into the kitchen, where he had intended on drinking his cold coffee. His phone vibrated against the countertop just as his hand reached out for the cup, and Alec paused. It vibrated again. Alec changed course.

He flipped the phone open, and scrolled through the series of texts.

_Informant dropped a tip on the warlock again. She showed up in some bar and started a fight._

_Alec? Mission. Come on._

_She’s started three fights in two days, Izzy’s thinking it might be some sort of compulsion._

_Kill count came in, two humans and a vampire are dead._

_Informant said she showed up at Hunter’s Moon. He’s freaked out, I’m headed in._

_Meet me there._

_Alec?_

_I’m starting without you._

“Magnus!”

…

Alec ran through the door just as Kama hit Jace with a spell, and Jace flew backwards. The entire bar froze, she met Alec’s eyes, and he raised his bow just as she turned to run. She didn’t make it out the door.

She did, however, manage to throw a spell in some shade of orange. It exploded against the ceiling, and shattered down over the patrons. It was only Magnus’s quick thinking that pulled Alec out from underneath it, and they both watched as everyone’s expressions blanked. As soon as someone turned to punch the person next to them, Alec raised his bow, but he hesitated. It wouldn’t do anything.

Magnus stepped forward, then, and sent his own spell over the crowd. Every single person dropped to the floor before the first hit made contact, and Alec breathed a sigh of relief. He picked his way between people, trying not to step on anyone, before he found Jace crumpled against the far wall. The ache in his own head told him that Jace would wake up with a migraine, but that was probably all.

Alec carefully pulled Jace into his own body, and brushed the blonde strands from Jace’s eyes. Magnus knelt on Jace’s other side, hands immediately lighting up as he ran them up and down Jace’s body.

“How is it that you two keep getting cursed?” Magnus asked lowly. Alec chuckled and leaned in to press his mouth to Jace’s brow, almost a kiss but not quite. Magnus’s hands dimmed, and he ran a hand over Jace’s cheekbone, but he smiled at Alec. “He’s not in any imminent danger, as far as I can tell. I’ll wake everyone up and take Jace to the loft.”

“Leave me to sort out this mess, why don’t you?”

Magnus flashed him a smile, and Alec chuckled, leaned in to peck Magnus on the mouth.

“I’ll be home as soon as I can,” He murmured, and reluctantly transferred Jace into Magnus’s arms. Magnus took the weight easily, and carefully situated Jace’s head against his chest. With a wave of his hands, the faint blue light that had hovered over the bar dissipated, and took whatever was left of the orange with it. People started waking up, making confused noises.

Magnus stood, taking Jace with him. They were the same height, and Jace was bulkier, but he looked smaller curled up like that, head lolling into Magnus’s neck. Magnus smiled at Alec, and Alec leaned in to kiss him one more time.

“Make sure he’s fine,” Alec said.

Magnus smiled fondly. “Any part of your soul is safe with me, Alexander.”

“Yeah. I know.”

Magnus held Alec’s gaze until he turned away, carrying Jace out of the bar, dodging everyone who was still sprawled out and cranky.

This was going to be fun.

…

Between paperwork, taking care of everyone who had been in the bar, and bringing in the injured Kama Sura, Alec didn’t make it back to the loft until seven that night. He leaned against the wall, listening to the sounds of Jace and Magnus’s intermingled laughter.

He toed off his boots in the entryway and crept through the loft until he could peer into the kitchen. Jace was sitting on the counter with a Chinese carton, and Magnus lounged at the table with another. Jace fumbled his chopsticks, trying to get rice onto them as Magnus laughed hysterically at him and Jace pouted.

“This can’t be that hard!”

Alec raised his eyebrows at them. “Unless it’s sticky rice, most people eat rice with forks, Jace.”

Jace blinked, looked down at his carton of fried rice, and shot a look of utter betrayal at Magnus. Magnus burst out laughing, and Jace threw his chopsticks at him. “You told me people eat rice with chopsticks, you dick!”

Magnus snickered into his carton, using it as a sort of a shield. Jace petulantly tipped his rice into his mouth, got too big of a mouthful, and still tried to chew it. Alec rolled his eyes at him and took the carton from him, replacing it with a sweet and sour chicken. He pointedly took a fork out of the drawer, and ate an exaggerated bite of fried rice with it. Jace glared at him, and Magnus dragged Alec out of the kitchen, snickering.

“I just need to steal you for a second, darling. Then you can eat dinner.”

Alec reluctantly left the rice on the table, and followed Magnus into the hallway, far enough away that Jace couldn’t hear them. “Is everything alright?”

Magnus looked thoughtful. “Everything certainly seems to be fine…”

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed. “Is there something wrong with Jace?”

“Well. Ish.” Alec frowned at him, and Magnus shifted guiltily. “I haven’t taken the curse off of him, yet.”

Alec pulled back. “What, why? Magnus-“

“It seems Kama only knows two spells. She really should branch out, it’s a terrible oversight-“ He trailed off as Alec only frowned confusedly. “Do you feel any different, Alec?” Magnus asked pointedly.

“No, why?”

“Am I acting any differently?

“Besides you letting Jace stay cursed, no, not at all.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows. Alec looked past him at the lit kitchen door. “He’s fine, right?”

“Oh, yes. He’s perfectly fine. I’m more surprised that I am.”

Alec frowned. “What?”

“I already knew you were in love with him, darling. The idea that I am is a bit more of a surprise.”

Alec blinked at him. “Oh.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Heaven knows how I got stuck with both of you.”

“Oh.”

…

Alec walked back into the kitchen a little shaky kneed, and found Jace hoarding all the Chinese containers. “How’s your headache?”

Jace tilted his head thoughtfully, and worked to swallow a mouthful of the rice. “’s good. Magnus gave me something for it.”

“It’s only my headache in my head, then.”

Magnus smirked at him. “It’s probably all caused by this one.” He gestured carelessly at Jace, who stuck out his tongue at him.

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Do you have something you want to do, Magnus?” Jace glanced between them curiously, and nearly dropped his rice when Magnus sidled up to him and pulled up his shirt.

“Whoa! Get a guy dinner, first,” he chuckled awkwardly, and set his rice down on the counter.

“I’m pretty sure I already did,” Magnus said, smirking up at him. Jace flushed, but obediently raised his shirt when Magnus gestured for it. Magnus’s hands ignited, and both Jace and Alec watched in fascination as Magnus prodded at Jace’s torso until an orange glow raised up from his skin. “That looks like Alec’s curse,” Jace offered.

“It does,” Alec said. Jace raised an eyebrow at that, and Magnus shrugged.

“It seems Kama only knows two spells.”

Jace frowned down at where Magnus pulled it off his skin methodically. “You got a defense working against it?”

The last of it faded from his skin. Alec wanted to run his fingers over it, just to make sure it wasn’t there anymore.

“No. Not in the slightest.” Magnus looked intense. He was still up in Jace’s space, even as he pulled Jace’s shirt back down with gentle fingers. Jace went automatically, still looking Magnus in the eye.

“Okay?” Jace asked.

Magnus glanced over his shoulder at Alec. Alec smirked. “It only seems fair.”

Magnus turned back and caught Jace’s chin between thumb and forefinger. Jace froze. “What-“

“May I kiss you, Jonathan?” Jace’s eyes darted up to Alec, but Magnus directed him back down. “You already heard him. I’m asking you. May I kiss you, Jonathan?”

Jace fidgeted. “I-I don’t… What?”

“You can say yes or no, Jace,” Alec cut in. “But Magnus realized something when the curse didn’t affect him.”

Magnus swiped a thumb over Jace’s lower lip, and Jace visibly shuddered. “I realized,” Magnus said lowly. “That I was a bit more attached than I thought I was. Of course, I already knew how Alec felt about you. But the last question is entirely for you, Jace. Can I kiss you?”

“O-okay?”


End file.
